


please never fall in love again

by nerds_dilema



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Cinnamon Roll Kaname Madoka, College, F/F, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Marriage, Moving, Puppy Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerds_dilema/pseuds/nerds_dilema
Summary: homura protects madoka from some bullies, and who knows, maybe fate wants to keep them apart.





	please never fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

> i love them! i love them! so i was listening to "please never fall in love again" by ollie mn and i realized it was their song. so i made a story for they. i recommend listening to the song while reading!

**_“could’ve been one lonely night”_ **

 

_she reaches a hand out to her, smiling happily, bows still swinging in her hair. homura stares at her for a moment before sniffling, face bruised and scratched._

 

**_“just like the others”_ **

 

_“are you okay? thank you for defending me!” homura’s heart beats wildly at the smiling girl in front of her, so happy and so carefree. she takes her hand._

 

**_“but you lit up my life”_ **

 

_“i. uh. yeah, no problem. my name is homura.” she gets up and reaches her hand out for a handshake._

 

**“** **_this is what it’s like to be lovers”_ **

 

_“my name is madoka!” she doesn’t shake her hand and instead responds with a hug. “do you wanna be friends?"_

 

**_“you and me”_ **

 

_“yeah, sure!” and then they sit near eachother, talking about their days at lunch, and homura dutifully walks her home everyday. they laugh together, learn together, and maybe fall in love just a bit._

 

**_“need never be”_ **

 

_and maybe love blossoms a bit more. maybe they can’t keep their eyes off eachother, smiling, and ask to borrow a pencil just to share a moment of contact._

 

**_“lonely again”_ **

 

_maybe they hold hands while watching a scary movie, and say they got frightened. (madoka was.) maybe they fall asleep, cuddling, saying it was cold and that they’ve been friends since childhood._

 

**_“spin with me”_ **

 

_and, not even a maybe anymore, homura tells her._

 

_“hey, madoka?”_

 

_“yes?”_

 

**_“endlessly”_ **

 

_“i think i might be in love with you.”_

 

_“eh?!”_

 

_“you don’t need to do anything about it, i just needed to tell you.”_

 

**_“or atleast until the end”_ **

 

_and they sit together. they crawl onto the roof, giggling the whole way, to watch the stars together. they point out the ones they know. madoka rests her head on homura’s shoulder, and her heartbeat increases by the second._

 

_“hey, homura? i think i might love you too.”_

 

**_“please never fall in love again”_ **

 

_and then their nights consist of shared kisses, secret and quiet. they hold hands in the mall, and homura stops along the way occasionally to swear out anyone who yells at them._

 

**_“oh please never fall in love again”_ **

 

_then, unexpectedly, while they’re out in the forest at night._

 

_“i’m moving away,” homura mutters to her._

 

**_“and if some other guy”_ **

 

_“when will you come back?”_

 

_“i don’t know. but i will see you again.”_

 

_homura sings to her until they have to go back to their houses._

 

**_“catches your eye”_ **

 

_madoka runs to the airport, to her gate, to homura and hugs her. she doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t care what other people think, she never has._

 

_“i’m- i’m gonna miss you.”_

 

_homura kisses the top of her head, hands holding the sides of her face. “and i’ll miss you too…”_

 

**_“please”_ **

 

_she murmurs the rest of her sentence on the plane, when no one is listening._

 

_“...my goddess.”_

 

**_“just text me your goodbye”_ **

 

and homura doesn’t fall in love. her heart belongs to madoka, and she turns away everyone who asks her out. of course, she makes 2 friends.

 

mami tomoe and kyoko sakura.

 

kyoko shares the pain of her girlfriend living a long way away.

 

**_“you know i don’t look pretty when i cry”_ **

 

madoka cries the night she leaves, and she’s not able to contact homura. she wants to be able to. but she can’t.

 

homura marks the days away from madoka off on her calender. it’s day 1 and she already misses her.

 

**_“and i don’t want that to be”_ **

 

her hair flows out behind her as she runs, spotting madoka in a passing train. she only guesses she had to go with her mother on a buisness trip.

 

but it’s still seeing her. and she never admits that she cried while chasing the train.

 

**_“your final glimpse of me”_ **

 

homura remembers madoka’s home address, and immediately sets off to go buy paper and ink. just to write her a letter. to let her emotions pour into the words and heart bounce off of every word she writes.

 

just as a final touch, she kisses the letter so madoka can feel her love, even though she may be far away.

 

**_“baby”_ **

 

homura smiles bittersweetly as she watches sayaka and kyoko run at eachother, crying tears of joy.

 

she wishes madoka was here, holding her hand. madoka feels it too, as she watches another romance movie.

 

**_“but if you could”_ **

 

madoka smiles and opens the letter, and she never admits that she cries while reading it. but she does grab a pen and unties one of the ribbons in her hair.

 

she doesn’t care what other people think.

 

**_“return my shrek dvds”_ **

 

madoka smiles as she fills out her college application, hoping with all of her being that there’s just a chance they go to they same college.

 

madoka has never stopped loving her. not once.

 

**_“maybe”_ **

 

turns out, they don’t go to the same college. but they’re near eachother. they don’t find out until the first day, when they’re exploring campus.

 

sure, a kiss may have gotten some stares, and some “aww’s” but it doesn’t stop them.

 

**_“please never fall in love again”_ **

 

homura smiles, black hair tied up with one of madoka’s bows shifting around due to the train stopping and going.

 

“hey, i’m comin home.” madoka questions it for a few seconds but goes back to working.

 

it isn’t until homura falls into madoka’s arms and mutters “i’m home.” under her breath that madoka understands.

 

**_“oh please never fall in love again”_ **

 

they both cry at their wedding. it’s inevitable, of course, and neither of them deny it. both are so wrapped up with finally being able to be with each other that it’s hard to talk sometimes.

 

“do you, akemi homura, take kaname madoka to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

“i do.”

 

“do you, kaname madoka, take akemi homura to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

“i- i do.”

 

“you may now kiss the bri-”

 

they kiss before he can finish.

 

maybe fate wanted to keep them apart, but they still loved eachother.


End file.
